Flash (ability)
'' (iOS).]] Flash is a recurring spell and ability that tends to adversely affect Accuracy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Flash is an enemy ability that can be used by Deepeyes. It attempts to inflict Blind on the whole party. It is Darkness-elemental and has a spell accuracy of 24. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flash is a Ninjutsu spell, which can be used by Gekkou and Zangetsu. It inflicts Blind to all enemies, and costs 7 MP to use. Gekkou learns it at level 15, while Zangetsu learns it at level 11. Final Fantasy V Flash is a Blue Magic spell that inflicts the Blind status effect on all enemies for 7 MP. A Blue Mage may learn this spell from the Headstone, Crew Dust, Ramuh, Neon, Gilgamesh, Necrophobe, Azulmagia, Orukat, Parthenope, and Stone Mask enemies. In order to learn it from the Headstone enemy, the player must give it MP first for it to use the spell. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Headstone, Ushabti, or Crew Dust. Final Fantasy VI Flash is one of Edgar's Tools abilities. It deals non-elemental magical damage and inflicts Blind. It has a spell power of 42 and its Hit Rate is 128. It's also unblockable and ignores Split Damage. Final Fantasy VII attack niggas with the flash ability Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy XI Flash is a White Magic spell available to Paladins and White Mages that inflicts a special status similar to Blindness that lasts up to twelve seconds if completely unresisted (the status is also known as Flash). Flash generates a large amount of enmity for the caster, so it is a useful tool for a Paladin to gain the enemy's attention. Conversely, White Mages often avoid casting Flash to keep their Enmity levels as low as possible. Flash is based on the Divine Magic skill, unlike Blind (which is based on Enfeebling Magic skill). *Normal monsters have the ability to resist Flash, although this is extremely rare. *Stacks with Blind. *Does not overwrite itself. If the target is already flashed it will fail to take effect. *Generates a significant amount of Enmity. *Automatons with a Flashbulb equipped can use an ability with the same effect, which cannot be reflected or absorbed by shadows. *This status effect cannot be removed by Blindna, but can be removed by Erase, Esuna, or Healing Waltz. Final Fantasy XII Flash is an enemy ability that inflicts Blind on the entire party. Final Fantasy XIV Flash is a Gladiator spell that raises enmity. It costs MP to cast; the actual cost varies; depending on the level and class of the user. In version 1.0, Flash targeted a single enemy, but in ''A Realm Reborn it was changed into an area-of-effect spell, targeting all nearby enemies. The trait Enhanced Flash allows the spell to inflict Blind as well as increasing enmity, and is available in all versions of the game so far. Enhanced Flash II was only available in version 1.0, and it changed the single-target Flash into an area-of-effect spell. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Flash is an enemy ability used by Ghost and Wraith, which inflicts Blind to all surrounding units. The Final Fantasy Legend Flash is an ability that has 10 uses and inflicts Blind on a group of enemies. This ability is used by Evil Eye and Byak-Ko2. Final Fantasy Legend II Flash is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Blnd to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by Byak-Ko, Evil Eye, and Gazer. Final Fantasy Legend III Flash inflict Dark to one enemy. Maitie, Spectrat, Guard, Keeper, and Monitor can use this ability. X-Flash can inflict Fatal to one enemy. Searcher and Alert can use this attack. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Flash appears as a Dark Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell inflicts the Blind status on a single foe. Flash can be given to any character by having a Flash Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Guera and Urbeth for 500 gil. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Flash is a level 5 ability of the Ninja class, requiring 115 AP to learn. At the cost of 23 MP, the user will inflict the Blind status on all enemies. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Flash is an ability used by Sephiroth. Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ninjutsu Category:Final Fantasy V Blue Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Enemy Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Divine Magic Category:Final Fantasy XIV Spells Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dark Magic